particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei
The Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei Dundorf (The National Socialist Workers' Party Dundorf) was founded in 2335 in Dunburg,Dundorf, in the wake of the Deltarian political invasion of Dundorf, by Albrecht Eichmann with the stated goals of ending the Stalinistic dictatorship which was in effect within Dundorf and replace it by the will of the people with a free National Socialist society. The party gained much sucess in the elections from 2335 until 2367. After the elections of 2367 the party and it's leadership were forced into exile out of fear of being oppressed violently by the Stalinist forces, which had retaken the nation. Now the NSAP operates out of the nation of Luthori where it actively participates in the politics while at the same time maintains contact with associates back in Dundorf, the nature of these communications are unknown, however, but it is rumored that the leadership is planning a return to their homeland in the near future. Ideology The Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei sticks with a firm belief in National Socialism, Fascism, Anti-Communism, Laissez-Faire Capitalism (Corporatism), militarism, and a strong feeling of nationalism the racial superiority. In order to gain these goals the party appeals to the average workers' sence of nationalism and patriotism while at the same time appealing to capitalist upper class by giving them a free hand in running the economy by removing government restraints which tend to slow economic growth. The NSAP is also rumored to have wide-ranging support networks for National Socialist, Fascist, and other extreme right-wing movements around the world and is also highly vocal in the need to stop communism from spreading to new locations and then destroy it where it already lies. The party is also rumored to operate a large party milita as well as fund citizen freikorps for the destruction of communist activity in Dundorf *'Government:' The Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei believes in a small government with roles only to provide law and order and operate the military. In this roll however the party hopes to establish a police state in order to protect all citizens from communist subverstion. *'Military:' The Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei supports a large national military for the purpose of assuring the state is supreme and no communist or untermensch subversion is allowed through. *'Foreign Affairs:' The Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei believes strongly in an interventionist foreign policy in matters regarding stopping communism, however, it also believes in a closed border system in order to prevent terrorism and subversion. *'Economy:' The Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei believes strongly in the principles of a hands-off approch to the economy by removing all oversight and regulations which only serve to slow down the economy and cause a major waste of the tax-payer's money. *'Religion:' The Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei takes no official stance on religion, however supports ones freedom to worship in the manner they choose. *'Health and Education:' The Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei believes these to be the role of private industry and doesnt believe in subsidizing it or regulating it in anyway. Leadership The Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei is chaired by Albrecht Eichmann. This man was a man of the people being born outside of Dunburg in the Oderveld Provinz of Dundorf. As a youngman Albrecht served in the ground forces of Dundorf serving in several conflicts started by the Stalinist leaders of the nation. In this time Albrecht developed an extreme hatred for communism and what it had done in destroying the nation of Dundorf, in this time he also began to look into the ideals of National Socialism and began to look into the politics of the nation by first joining the Zentral-Recht Dundorf Party where he remained for a few years until the Deltarian political invasion of Dundorf where he fought for the rightist forces against the communist and Deltarian forces. After the war he left his membership at the Zentral-Recht Dundorf in order to found his own party on the lines of his ideals. From this he founded the Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei of Dundorf and from its first elections in 2335 the party was a sucess forming a coalition with the Zentral-Recht Dundorf party and later Nationale Partei von Arbeiter-Gerechtigk after which the coalition gained a majority for the elections of 2363 and 2365. In the elections of 2367, however, the coalition lost big to a new party and the leadership of the NSAP left for Luthori where it had made a political ally in the Imperial Party, currently this is where he and the rest of the party leadership reside. Rumors of Genocide in the Second Dundorfian Civil War During the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War party leaders have been accused and suspected of committing acts of murder and genocide against Communists, Socialists, Lestist political orginizations, union leaders, and people the party feels were ethnically inferior. The accusations also point to a belief that the party leadership ordered the creation, and subsequent destruction, of three concentration camps which are believed to have been labeled "Freedom" Camps by leaders with possible names of three suspected camps being: Kamp Freiheit (Camp Freedom), Kamp Liebe (Camp Love), and Kamp Heiterkeit (Camp Happiness). However party leadership has completely denied such claims citing lack of evidence on the part of the accusers as well as a lack of witnesses to said camps. Category:Political parties in Dundorf